Puppeteer's Promise
by Spitfire47
Summary: Dave is laced with black magic, Likilia tries to side with Balthazar, Terra is stuck in a Soul Sphere and Alaric is an alchemist with amnesia. Meanwhile the Fighters have come back to take back what is theirs. Sequel to Morganian Sequence.
1. Three months later

A/N: _This story is the sequel to The Morganian Sequence, some things will be confusing if you didn't read the Morganian Sequence first. _

_

* * *

__Three months after events of Terra..._

"Again!"

Dave took in as much energy as he could then pushed a shadow pulse at the target that Balthazar had created which levitated six feet above ground. The shadow pulse broke off the end but most still stood. Sweat beaded down Dave's forehead as he sighed in exhaustion. Balthazar saw how tired his apprentice felt and he nodded, "Take a break."

Dave didn't argue and sat down at his desk where the Incantus laid open to the pages he was working on. Chapter 45: Pulses and Energy Blasts. Dave quietly read through the chapter and then slammed the book shut, he was too tired to even look at the thing let alone read it. A flash of light erupted in the middle of the Merlinian Circle and a blast of feathers followed. A girl became transparent and then solid as her aura touched reality grounds. Her eyes were piercing yellow and her hair was braided with red ribbon giving her a beautiful look. Her movements were swift yet delicate and her wings wrapped around her body shifting back into her dress.

"Hello David," Likilia said slyly.

"Hello," Dave said opening up the Incantus to make it look like he was busy.

Ever since Penkral had called back Likilia's human form, she has been trying to make trusts with everyone including Becky. She almost had this hypnotism that she tried to use on people but everyone would break out of it eventually.

"Are you busy?" Likilia asked coming up to Dave.

"Um...kind of."

"No you're not."

Dave sighed, he remembered how he loathed mind-reading for reasons more than one.

"You just look like you're busy."

Dave slammed the Incantus shut and Likilia gave him a smug look. He turned to face her and sighed, "What is it?"

"I want you to help me."

Of course Dave thought.

"With what?"

"Teleporting."

Dave frowned, "Why?"

"I have a friend who wants to come over but she is in Puppeteer's Forest and her magic is down."

"No." Dave turned and was ready to open his Incantus when he felt Likilia's aura still behind him, "No Likilia, the last time I tried to transfer energy to you I ended up in Russia!"

"Well that's because you let go of the line."

"You told me too!"

Likilia blinked once and then said, "Anyway I really need help with this."

"The answer is no."

Dave turned away from the Puppeteer and he felt her aura vanish as she apparated away.

In one of the spare rooms Balthazar had gone in, undid a collection of defensive spells on a cardboard box then gently picked up the box and set it on the bed. He could feel weakened energy escape the box and on occasions a billow of smoke would come out of one of the handles. He sat in a chair and then stared at the box. This wasn't going as all as planned. No prison wanted it, no Protector would take it much less look at it and no matter how much money he offered the sorcerers would turn it away then vanish. Balthazar sighed, he would have figured that he would be able to get rid of the sphere a long time ago but it has been three months since Terra's aura had been trapped and no one wanted it. Balthazar sat back and then ran his hands through his hair.

Two months ago his apprentice had been having 'attacks' from Terra's magic inside his own body. He had been reciting Morganian codes and spells in his sleep. It became so bad at one point that Dave had set the whole hideout aflame and it took an hour to extinguish as the flames were laced with black magic. Now with information from both sides, extra magic that was way beyond Dave's control and the ability to learn at a much faster rate, Balthazar had a hard time keeping up. The downfall of all this was that it gauged out energy from his apprentice at an alarming rate. Dave's powers and Terra's powers had been merged about a week after so whenever Dave attacked, parts of Terra's magic would escape making everything worse or difficult.

A sudden crash came from the training room and Balthazar jumped. He ran towards the training room at high speed then came to a stop as he saw what was going on.

"Get off!" the voice was high and strangled, Dave no doubt.

"You're on top of me!" beautiful sweet yet demanding and sharp; Likilia.

Balthazar opened the door and then saw Dave and Likilia struggling as they tried to get out of what looked like seaweed but it was much thicker and not slimy. It bound them together and each time they struggled the seaweed- like bonds would tighten.

"I can't breathe!" Likilia cried.

"Oh and I can?" Dave shot back angrily.

Balthazar sighed and the raised his hand, "Zersetzen."

The bonds disappeared and Likilia shoved Dave off with great force and he skid across the floor. Balthazar waited until both got up and then he gave Dave a stern look.

"It was her," Dave said pointing to Likilia.

Likilia scowled at Dave and said, "You agreed."

Balthazar's heart dropped, what did he agree to?

"You forced me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too."

Balthazar sighed and said, "What did you agree to not agree too?"

"Energy transfer."

Balthazar's stern look then turned into a glare and Dave shook his head, "I told her that I wouldn't do it."

Balthazar sighed and then looked at Likilia, "You should probably go, Penkral is on patrol in Chicago, why don't you see how he is doing?"

Likilia frowned and then turned, she parted her hands and a door like portal opened then closed as soon as her foot left reality grounds. Once making sure that she was gone Balthazar turned to Dave and said, "Did you make a transfer?"

"No, she vanished and then when I wasn't looking she just reappeared and jumped me. Then we fell into her portal and kinda fell in Puppeteer's Forest. Then this tree attacked us, so I teleported us out of there but the tentacles had already attacked us."

Balthazar shook his head, Likilia was getting his apprentice into trouble and he looked up at Dave who was looking at his Incantus that was covered with disintegrated tentacle dust.

* * *

A tall lanky figure moved stealthy across the grassy grounds, it was around 10pm and fog curled around his body making him look almost ghost like. He came to two oak trees and waved his hands over them, a shimmer shone in the silver light then became still. The man looked around once more and then walked between the oak trees and vanished.

Inside he put down his hood and looked around there were about five people around a wooden table. A couple dimly lit bulbs hung over the table creating an unpleasant atmosphere.

"Ambrose," a man called from the head of the table, "Glad you could come."

Ambrose sighed, "What do you want Blaze?"

"We have information about the Prime Merlinian."

Ambrose rubbed the bridge of his nose, he had heard that title so many times in the meetings he didn't think it was funny anymore. The Prime Merlinian didn't exist, he or she was nothing but a myth something that kept up Merlinian spirits but in reality he didn't exist.

"From who?" Ambrose asked, "Your so called spy?"

Blaze ignored Ambrose's question and said, "You do not know and you don't need to know who I ask information from."

Ambrose sighed and then looked at the other Fighters to see if they were as stupid as the one who led them. Their faces were still and pale like they were all carved out of stone. Ambrose looked up to see Blaze rant on about plans and then he said, "Why don't we challenge the Prime Merlinian directly?"

Everyone turned to Ambrose who smiled and said, "If this Prime Merlinian exists then we challenge him, get him out of the way."

"But how do we get to him?" a Fighter asked.

"We start off by getting rid of those in our way to the Prime Merlinian," Blaze replied, "We get rid of Alaric!"


	2. Charm

Dave was walking back to the lab from walking Becky to her classes. He was shaking slightly due to the cold against his body and tightened the coat around him. He crossed the street and then peeled away the defensive spells around the door easily before walking in. Dave found that it was easier for him to remove defensive spells without damaging or leaving behind magic scraps. He walked down the staircase and then waved his hands over the disguised entrance way. A golden light shimmered and then blasted right at him while the disguised entrance way flew to pieces and Dave walked through the gold light until he came to the training room. He saw Veronica and Balthazar sitting and reading the Incantus. He could tell that both were in deep talk so he walked over to the table and Balthazar looked up.

"Ah," he said, "Good you're here we need to talk."

Dave had heard that before many times, he tried to think about what he had done wrong but Veronica shook her head and politely said, "It's not about you, it's about something going on in the city."

Dave then caught on and took a _New York Times _paper out of his bag and flipped to the second page: "You mean about Sakru?"

Balthazar nodded, "She was killed last night."

"Said in the paper that she was mugged and then killed by her attackers."

"That is what the humans think."

Dave threw the paper aside and then came around to see what they were looking at. He saw two dark figures attacking the sorceress. One had a power pulse in their hand while the other was commanding a relatively odd looking creature. Dave could tell that Balthazar wasn't too pleased with the creature then sighed. Veronica looked at Balthazar who groaned and then ran his hand through his hair.

"They're back."

* * *

Ambrose was walking along the crowded side walk, he had a rough night last night. Sakru didn't have any information on the whereabouts of Alaric, so she was useless and they couldn't find Penkral anywhere. The damn coward. Ambrose walked to a small cheap diner and sat down, he wondered why he was here. He had received an anonymous tip from a stranger that had surprisingly caught his attention. The waitress came up to him and Ambrose waved his hand impatiently at her to make her go away.

"Not very nice," a soothing, warm yet dangerously cold voice echoed in his head.

Ambrose sat up straight and then looked around, he saw and sensed only humans around him. Lots of humans. Ambrose wrinkled his nose at the scent.

"Good, you hate them as much as I do." There it was again, the voice. He turned and sent his senses out even more but came up with nothing. He knew that it was a magical being playing with his mind, the last being that played with his mind was a Hungarian Forest Nymph who had met her end in a nasty way after Ambrose caught up with her. Ambrose then sighed and muttered in Ancient Morganian: " Moiset."

The sound of twenty popping noises going off at an untimely moment made Ambrose turn and he saw an invisible outline of a girl appear before him. She was standing at the doorway and her figure finally became visible as the Sense Spell forced her whole figure to appear.

"Damn you," she cursed. The girl shook off the spell and then turned to Ambrose. The people in the cheap diner all rose in unison and moved towards her like zombies until the girl rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. The people turned back to their seats and sat down before the diner went back to normal. Ambrose watched as the girl came up to him.

She wore a black dress tattooed with turquoise-blue glowing tribal-like tattoos. A grey cloak was draped over her shoulders and her hair was twisted and tied with blue ribbon that seemed to glow as well. Black gloves covered her hands and her movements were swift and strong, much more than any regular magical being. Her full turquoise eyes looked at Ambrose and her thin colourless lips turned into a full smile as she moved into the booth with ease making it look like she floated.

"Should I even ask?" Ambrose muttered starting off.

The girl gave a small chuckle, "Start off what?"

"Why did you call me here Puppet?"

Without any warning the girl's beautiful features darkened and her the tattoos on her dress darkened too. Ambrose felt energy waves coming off her body which he expected would happen as he knew that Puppeteers were very sensitive. Ambrose knew that calling a Puppeteers a Puppet was a one way ticket to hell and back as the Controller did not like to be called the Victim. The Puppeteer gathered herself and forced herself to be calm.

"I have come on High Order to retrieve Likilia," the Puppeteer announced, "I have Sources saying that she is here in New York. When I heard that the Fighters were here I thought that she might have tried to join you."

Ambrose fiddled with the corner of the paper place mat while saying, "She tried once, but she failed and we forced her out. She was with Penkral but the fool isn't here."

"Yes," she said dully, "We have heard that Likilia foolishly placed her name under an oath for a...sorcerer." The title rolled off her tongue as if she was spitting out of wad of mud. Ambrose nodded and then said, "Penkral, son of Mordred."

The Puppeteer sighed and then said, "There have also been rumours of another sorcerer around, one more powerful then even the Fighters."

Ambrose swallowed, it took him everything from not incinerating and watching the Puppet die a torturous death before him. He slowly nodded and then said, "Blaze was right all along."

The Puppeteer got up and then waved her hand at Ambrose, a sudden circular glass like object the size of a petri dish appeared in front of Ambrose on the table.

"What is this?" he asked.

The Puppeteer winked at him and said, "Just in case you need to call me."

She vanished and Ambrose picked up the glass object realizing what it was. He looked through it with his left eye and then he saw a faint semi-invisible wavy outline of the Puppeteer. She was smiling and chuckling at Ambrose who got up and said, "What is your name Puppet?"

The Puppeteer sighed and then said, "Call me Charm."


	3. Alaric

Ambrose walked back towards his own small personal hideout, which was in a modern apartment building a few blocks off Broadway. He would take the elevator up and then peel the defensive spells hiding the extra floor away so that the elevator could go up another floor. But this time when he walked into the elevator he noticed something was different, it didn't feel right. The presence in the elevator almost felt – weak. Ambrose had covered all the tenants scents so that they wouldn't have gotten in the way or mixed up his senses so Ambrose cut out the people in the building. He placed a shield around himself before going up to the top. As the elevator climbed higher and higher he waved his hands over the top and along the sides of the elevator, it gave a shutter and the sound of breaking wood and screeching metal echoed. He waited until the elevator came to a full stop on his floor and then stepped out.

His own personal floor was very basic laminated wood flooring, a carved red oak dining set, a few couches and chair scattered then a whole bookcase filled with Ancient Merlinian and Morganian texts, books, files, and scrolls that were deemed lost during the Final Silence. All of this was pushed to one half of the room while the other half had old targets, old Merlinian Spirit Bottles and Morganian sigils carved into the ground.

Ambrose spread his subconscious around and detected someone had definitely been in his room and tampering with his things. He then found out who he smiled and then turned and said, "There is such thing as an invitation you know."

A sudden flash of blinding light shone in the room and the figure stepped into reality. He had snowy white hair, yellow hawk- like eyes and held a letter envelop in his hand.

"Is this to say you surrender?"

"Not a chance," Penkral said, "This is to say to go to hell."

He opened the envelop and thick gobs of black smoke emitted from the envelop and engulfed the room. Ambrose quickly strengthened the shield around him as he slowly created an invisible pulse between his hands. A sudden flash of yellow caught his attention and Ambrose was ready to throw the pulse but he was too late and found himself rolling on the ground as a large Snake tensed back from it's attack. Ambrose looked up to see the giant Snake glare down at him.

"Guardian," Ambrose whispered, "You are most indeed powerful to conjure up such a beast."

The Snake showed it's sword long fangs and was ready to strike when Ambrose's eyes literally flashed and white tendrils escaped his body and created a large hyena, the same size as the Snake. It's fangs snapped and it's grey eyes on the Snake.

"But you have forgotten to practice the Ancients first." The Hyena pounded on the Snake and sank its fangs into the Snake's scaly skin. Penkral forced the Snake to bite but the Hyena skirted to the side and sent a column of fire that made the Snake explode into nothing but dust.

"Ancients are important Penkral." Ambrose waved his hand over the smoke and it vanished in seconds leaving Penkral open, a Pure carved underneath his feet.

"Still need some assistance I see," Ambrose said, "So I take it that this isn't for the usual 'hello.'"

Penkral shook his head and said, "It is for the usual goodbye!"

Penkral sent a column of ice shards but Ambrose retaliated by combining the power of fire and ice. He covered ice chunks with fireballs and sent them quickly before they could melt. Penkral raised his shield as the attack came at him and as each elemental ball hit him, he felt the power within each one.

"If this is about Likilia, then what is there to fight about?"

Ambrose placed down his shield and then sat cross-legged. Penkral was hesitant, the need and urge to kill Ambrose there and then was powerful but he did want to know about Likilia. He lowered his shield and sat cross-legged too. Both sorcerers looked at each other and then both Merlinian Circle and Morganian Pentacle glowered and hovered in the air between them, the peace. Ambrose studied the Merlinian Circle on Penkral's side and said, "So it is true then, you have joined the enemy."

"There is no such thing as the enemy Ambrose," Penkral replied.

"Come now Penkral, you and I are Traveling Sorcerers what are you talking about having no enemies? But I don't think you are here to talk about enemies Penkral am I right? No, you are not. Let's talk."

* * *

In Dave's lab, Balthazar tried to think of people or places that would take the sphere, he couldn't leave it here now that the Fighters were back and probably looking for her. Just then the disguise spell was peeled back and Dave walked in from where ever he had been. He raced across the training room , grabbed his bag and then headed out again.

"I thought we were going to train today," Balthazar called after Dave.

"I have to do one quick thing," Dave replied not stopping and then replaced the disguise spell on the entrance.

* * *

Outside Dave walked along the streets until he came to a jewelry store. He looked at it as if he had found the Holy Grail and then was ready to walk in when he was suddenly tackled by a blurry black figure. He struggled to his feet and then turned to see a mildly built man look down at him. The man was dress in complete black with bottles tied to his belt that clinked together whenever he walked.

"Sorry mate," the man said in a thick Australian accent. Dave shook his head and got to his feet and looked at the man bewildered. But as he stood the people around him started to slow down and car moved as if they were driving through quick sand.

"Ah dammit!" the man cursed loudly as he knew what was going on, "You're a sorcerer righ?"

"Um..yeah," Dave managed.

"Hmm don't seem to confident but since you're not freezing in time like everyone else, then suppose you are." As he said the time stopped altogether and Dave knew that this couldn't turn out good. His prediction was concluded to a positive when a plasma bolt struck him in the chest and he rolled backwards. The man took off one of the small bottles from his belt and chucked it at one of his pursuers. Dave watched as the sorcerer exploded into dust as the bottle broke upon him.

"Ha ha!" the man exclaimed happily, "Last time I hit some poor old woman and turned her into stone. Not the best thing to explain to police mate."

Dave got out of his shock and sent a shadow pulse at the other pursuer.

"Nice shot!"

Dave looked at he man bewildered, he was nothing he had ever seen. The time slowly began to come back into New York and everything went back to normal.

"Well that was it," the man said, he then held out his hand to Dave, "I thank you."

Dave cautiously took it and felt his whole arm jolt as the man gave it a firm few shakes. He turned on his heels and left only to walk about five steps before slowly turning back to Dave who was rooted to the spot. "Say good sir, you wouldn't happen to have a place to stay would you?"

Dave blinked out of a dazed moment and said, "I do."

"Do you mind...or would it be too awkward?" Dave looked at the man, and tried to figure out how to respond. He didn't feel all that comfortable around him but Dave was a Merlinian, they were suppose to help people in need no matter how crazy they might seem.

"I have a place," Dave said cautiously, "Are you a sorcerer or enchanter?"

The man shook his head and said, "Neither or friend." He grinned like a Cheshire cat before saying, "Alaric Daverin Morcheoris Class 5 Alchemist."


	4. letter to the sorcerer

Dave was still in bewilderment about his new friend Alaric who was hyperactive yet unsure of what to make of everything. When Dave asked Alaric about himself Alaric would go almost distant.

"I can't remember," Alaric said quietly, "Not much of it anyway."

"Well what can you remember?"

"Golden gates," Alaric replied immediately, "Then a dark castle on top of a hillside."

The two walked together downtown and then Alaric turned to Dave and said, "So what are you of mate? Enchanter? Sorcerer? Conjurer perhaps?"

"Sorcerer," Dave replied.

"Ah, too bad, met a Conjurer a few years back and he was really nice. Anyway what degree?"

"46."

"Nice."

They continued to walk and then Dave looked more closely at Alaric's attire. He had a long black full length trench coat on with ripped and badly sewn black pants that dragged on the ground. He wore a thermal black shirt with a short sleeved black top over top adding warmth. A handmade black belt was made and fit snug against his waist. It looked like it was made of some sort of leather and runes were sewn into it. Small bottles were stuffed into the small pockets of the belt and different coloured liquids splashed against the sides. As for footwear, it was basic combat boots that military people wear.

"What year is it mate?" the Alchemist asked.

"2011."

"Really? Amazing."

Dave looked at the Alchemist and then said, "When were you born?"

Alaric looked at the ground and said, "1649, no wait nope sorry uh...1398...no dammit!"

"Are you alright?" Dave asked.

"Yes," Alaric said, "I'm sorry, just some memory problems that's all ha."

Dave allowed Alaric to continue on his muttering and then came up with the conclusion that Balthazar was officially going to kill Dave.

* * *

"I can give you fifty thousand," Balthazar compromised.

The Protector shook his head before saying, "It ain't about the money Balthazar, it's about the fact you want me to carry around an object that the Fighters are after."

"Are you worried about the Fighter?"

"Hell ya!"

Balthazar sighed as he found another problem. Fighters. Sorcerers, Enchanters or Conjurers trained in the Ancient art of Morganian _and_ Merlinian Ancients. Very powerful group and usually formed by sorcerers and sorceresses.

"Do you see why you aren't getting any Protectors?" Balthazar honestly wanted to punch the guy but he resisted and nodded. The Protector got up and then vanished in a flash of golden light. Balthazar sighed and then covered the shoebox with an invisible veil that trapped the magic that the Soul released. He was running out of options as well as Protectors to call upon. They all seemed to know what he wanted and would stray away from him. That wasn't Balthazar's biggest worry though, it was Dave and his powers. Dave was still laced with black magic that seemed to grow and burrow more into Dave's magic which not only affected his attacks but his mood as well. Balthazar noticed Dave getting a little more mad and angry at small things as well as have small shouting matches with Likilia or Penkral.

Balthazar picked up the box and then walked to the extra spare room where he resumed to hiding Terra's Spirit in a bundle of charmed blankets that cancelled out the magical energy waves. Sometimes Balthazar even considered on smashing the sphere but he knew that if he did that Terra would be free to take control of anyone she wished and Balthazar didn't want to go through that again.

As he walked out of the room a small envelop fluttered out of mid-air and landed gently on the kitchen table. Balthazar walked over and then picked up the envelope and turned it over. He turned it over and felt some magic radiating off the envelope but not much. He tore it open and then took out the letter and read:

Dear Balthazar Blake:

It has come to our attention that you are in possession of an extremely dangerous object that contains a certain soul that has been tracked down by our Detectors. In conclusion to this finding you are reported to come to the Zekforic Tower with it and hand it over. You have a week to do this or you will be destroyed along with the soul.

Sincerely,

Colture Maverine

Balthazar sighed as he read over the letter. He should be pleased that someone was willing to take Terra's soul, but the Zekforic Tower didn't seem too responsible enough to take care of such a thing. Balthazar should just send it straight to the Gates but that would take a little while with the prep work and everything. Also if Colture was involved then nothing was going to be good about anything. Just then Balthazar heard the disguise spell being lifted and then replaced. Good, Balthazar thought, we can start training. Balthazar turned and his eyes fell upon the man that had come with his apprentice. He saw the worried look in Dave's eyes but he wasn't worried about that, no he was worried more about the man who was standing before him.

"Um...Balthazar," Dave said uneasily, "This is Alaric, an Alchemist."

"Yes," Balthazar said, "I know who he is."


	5. Savannah

Ambrose was sitting in his usual arm chair, Penkral had left without a word and that left Ambrose in not only confusion but humiliation. No one left Ambrose without being dismissed by himself. But that didn't matter now, Ambrose would deal with Penkral's unforgiving attitude later, right now he was concentrating on finding the Prime Merlinian. If it were true of this myth then the Fighters would surely meet their match and if not then they would take back Terra's soul and be done with it.

A sudden knock entered Ambrose's mind and he realized that it was Savannah an Enchantress and the only Enchantress who was in part with the Fighters. He took down the defensive spells and allowed the elevator to go up the extra floor then watched as Savannah stepped into his living area. Her cloak flew gracefully behind her as she took long strides towards him. Ambrose conjured up a chair in mid-air then offered her a seat. Savannah took it and then said, "Your plan failed us Ambrose."

Ambrose looked at Savannah darkly and said, "Did you use the two Trappers I had asked?"

"Yes," Savannah replied haughtily, "And they are dead now."

"Toricval and Mast?"

"The Sorcerer and Conjurer? Yes we sent them and they failed."

Ambrose summoned a tray of prepared tea and quickly heated up the pot by placing his hand on the side. He poured a cup for Savannah and then passed her a cup. The Enchantress waved her hand over the cup and then took a sip. Ambrose snorted, "I didn't poison it."

"You'd be surprised on how many failures try and poison me Ambrose."

Ambrose's smile fell immediately as soon as Savannah considered him a failure.

"I am not here to discuss titles anyway. I am here to discuss the Prime Merlinian."

"A myth," Ambrose said drinking himself, "A fable, a tall tale made to keep up Merlinians hopes."

"I don't think so Ambrose. There have been rumours of the Prime Merlinian in New York."

"Rumours Savannah, are there any proof of this person?"

"Yes."

"Well where is it?"

"In Penkral, you imbecile."

Ambrose wanted to palm face himself but he didn't want to give Savannah the satisfaction that she was right about him being a failure.

"Do you want to answer?" Savannah asked.

Ambrose scowled at her and then said, "Why didn't you tell me ahead of time? The boy was right in front of me fifteen minutes ago!"

"Really? What did you two talk about? Likilia perhaps?"

Ambrose frowned and then was ready to attack when he felt his powers drain he stared at the Enchantress who was sitting patiently in front of him sipping tea. He felt like his breath was being knocked out of him and he struggled to maintain consciousness.

"Sucks doesn't it?" Savannah asked plainly, "You have one last chance Ambrose."

Ambrose felt his magic slowly come back as Savannah slowly got to her feet.

"You have two days."

* * *

Dave was shocked as he looked between Alaric and his master. A few hours later through introductions Balthazar agreed to allow Alaric to stay only because he had placed himself under an oath of helping those in need, which included Alaric who had seemed to become a favoured target for the Fighters. Alaric was fiddling with one of his bottled liquid potions when he looked up to see Balthazar coming towards him with his Incantus. The older sorcerer placed the book on the table and started to read while glaring at Alaric.

"Why do you keep looking at my like that Balthazar? You're face is going to freeze like that."

Balthazar scowled and said, "Are you saying you don't remember anything?"

Alaric sighed and said, "All I remember is the golden gates and a castle on a dark hillside."

Balthazar opened his Incantus and tried to locate those two things but Alaric said, "They won't be in your magic book."

"Incantus," Balthazar replied through gritted teeth.

"Whatever."

Balthazar wanted to blast Alaric into hell and back but the disguise spell was stripped away from the entrance and Dave appeared with Becky.

"Hello Becky," Balthazar said.

"Hi Balthazar."

Another figure followed them through the disguise spell and it was Veronica who had come back from her shopping trip. Veronica gave Balthazar a quick peck before taking Becky into the back to help her fit into some clothes that she had bought.

"So still with Veronica mate?" Alaric grinned. Balthazar wanted to pulverize Alaric but he struggled to maintain his concentration on reading, "Yes, she is still with me."

Dave took a seat between the two and then looked at Balthazar, _Anything yet?_

_Not in the slightest, no one will take her, _Balthazar replied.

_What about the Protector?_

Balthazar hesitated, he wanted to tell Dave about the letter but he needed to think. He was thankful for having someone take the sphere but he felt that Colture wasn't responsible enough to have such a powerful object.

Alaric got to his feet and announced that he was going to his room. He strolled out of the room and when Dave made sure that he was gone he turned back to Balthazar.

"You seem to hate him so much," Dave commented.

"Don't hate Dave," Balthazar replied, "Despise."

"How do you even know this guy?"

"The past is better left untold."

Balthazar was about to get up when his apprentice said, "Does it have to do with the Fighters?"

Balthazar turned around and said, "Much worse."


	6. decreasing in degrees

A/N: _Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was away during March break will update regularily now. Spitfire47_

* * *

Dave had learned the lesson, things are better left untold more than once in his life. He knew that he couldn't pester Balthazar into telling his about Alaric due to the fact that Balthazar could become a hard stubborn sorcerer to crack open. Instead he leaned against the side of the training room and controlled a small ball of light out of boredom.

"Dave," a voice said.

Dave looked up to see Balthazar coming towards him.

"I want Alaric out."

"Wait wha-."

"You heard me."

Dave looked at the ground and the ball of light vanished in a puff of smoke due to the little concentration Dave was giving it.

"Just because you don't like him-."

"It isn't that Dave," Balthazar sighed.

"Then what?"

Balthazar was ready to answer when a portal opened and out came Likilia and Penkral.

"Anything?" Balthazar asked.

"Nothing," Penkral said miserably, "Everything is deserted."

Balthazar cursed under his breath and Dave looked at him curiously.

"Finding Horvath, he was rumoured to be somewhere in Chicago but apparently he isn't there."

"Don't believe me?" Penkral challenged.

Balthazar ignored him and said, "We need to train."

* * *

Penkral left Balthazar and Dave to their training and then went in the back. He saw Likilia who gave him a stern look and said, "You didn't tell him?"

"That I visited Ambrose? Not a chance Likilia, anyway you and I need to talk."

"About?"

"I think you know what I mean."

"It is long and complicated Penkral," Likilia said, "All family trees are."

"This one seems more suspicious then complicated through."

Likilia smiled and then said, "Oh Penkral, how naive you can be when you are angry."

Penkral fumed, "I'm not angry!"

"Don't worry yourself about those things Penkral, look at what is to come ahead."

Likilia turned to leave when Penkral said, "What do you mean?" She turned and gave him a bored look before saying, "Please tell me that you are not that dumb!"

With that she opened a dimensional portal then vanished.

* * *

Alaric was sitting in one of the spare rooms thinking quietly to himself. Golden gates and a dark castle. Was he going mad? Was he becoming insane with dread fear of being abandoned? Why did he tell Dave that? The golden gates and a dark castle. That was private, that was secret..but why? The sound made it seem cool but whenever Alaric thought about it he felt cold, distant and scared. Scared for his life kind of scared, not the kiddie scared. He stood and then took a small knife out of his pocket. The knife was engraved with red and black that merged into a dark gothic like design. He pressed the blade against his forearm and then slowly moved it down. A thin trail of ruby red followed immediately and slide down his arm until it collected at his elbow and then splattered onto the floor.

"Still red."

Alaric placed the knife away in his back pocket and then ran his hand over the wound. It cleared up leaving a thin white scar.

"Still alive."

* * *

In the training room, Balthazar was looking at the Incantus while Dave was rubbing the many of bruises he received during training.

"Ah ha!" Balthazar suddenly said making Dave jump, "Found him!"

"What? Who?"

"Horvath."

"Where?"

"He is back in New York, but something is different about him."

"Like?"

"He seems...to be...weaker."

Dave looked at the Incantus and saw a picture of Horvath walking on the sidewalk in front of a small cafe. He had his cane and the two castors he had stolen still wrapped around it Dave then looked at the caption: Maxim Horvath back in New York.

"What makes you think he is weaker?"

"You electrocuted him at Battery Park didn't you?"

Dave nodded and then looked at the picture again. He noticed that Horvath did look slightly disoriented or even unsure.

"Getting electrocuted is how a sorcerer loses his power," Balthazar reminded. Dave nodded and remembered the first time Balthazar told him.

"I don't think he has lost all his power though," Balthazar added.

"Why not?" Dave asked.

"He had Drake and Abigail's ring, I think that most of the electricity destroyed Drake and Abigail's power as well as some of Horvath's."

"So Horvath still has power, but not much."

Dave flipped to _Biographies_ and then went to the H's where he quickly found Horvath's name.

"He dropped a few Degrees."

"How much?"

Balthazar looked and then said, "700, he lost 75 Degrees."

"That still is powerful."

Balthazar nodded and said, "It is."

Just then Alaric came out and then headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Balthazar asked in an accusing tone.

Alaric looked over his shoulder, "A walk."

Alaric ignored Dave as he passed through the disguise spell and then headed out.

* * *

Up on the surface Alaric made sure that he was completely alone, no one in sight except for a few birds. He took out a small bottle of grey liquid and then poured it onto his hand. A gauntlet like weapon formed on his hand and adjusted to fit perfectly. He had heard that Horvath was back in New York and Alaric hadn't known who Horvath was but he listened enough to know that he was one of the evil sorcerers. Alaric wanted to prove himself and this is how he would do it. He didn't know why Balthazar was mad at him nor he didn't know why he was doing this. But it seemed that getting rid of Horvath would be the only thing to made Balthazar like him.


	7. Horvath

After the battle Horvath had vanished in mid-air and teleported half-way across the country. He had to see an old friend about a certain deal that included knowledge of power, in the end his friend was useless and Horvath killed him without blinking an eye. Now he was wandering the streets of New York feeling his powers decrease slowly. He knew that surviving the electrocution from Dave back in Battery Park was pure luck but the power he had stolen was useless and now they were nothing but jewelry. He had gotten rid of those items quite a while ago. But he was now looking for something else, he had known that Balthazar had stolen Terra's soul from her body and now had it trapped in a Soul Sphere. As he turned the corner a sudden black smoky figure cut across his way and Horvath immediately took a defensive stance. He watched as the smoky figure landed and slowly formed into a solid human being. As he watched the being morph he grew angrier and angrier until the man man took a fighting stance.

"You," Horvath growled angrily. The man frowned and said, "Now see, I hardly know who you are except that you are bad and...that's about it."

Horvath raised his cane and Alaric flew back into the building behind him.

"How the hell did you get out?"

Alaric groaned as he got up and raised his gauntlet. Spikes shot from the fingertips and they stuck fast into Horvath's shield.

"You seriously don't remember?" Horvath growled and then he muttered almost to himself, "I wonder if Colture had gone too far."

Alaric was ready to attack when he felt him blood start to boil and his mind seemed to go to mush. His lungs seemed heavy and he realized that Horvath was drowning him with his own blood! Alaric looked at the sorcerer who glared at the alchemist with dark cold eyes.

"I don't know who sent you but I'm going to send you back to hell!"

Just as Alaric was ready to die, Horvath was blown backwards and Alaric's lung expanded to the fullest. He gulped in air but his lungs were still sore. He took out a small red liquid and downed it quickly.

"Alaric!"

The alchemist turned to see Dave coming towards him. He struggled a smile as the liquid started to heal his body.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked.

Alaric nodded and said, "Perfect."

They turned as Horvath got to his feet, he stared at Dave in awe and then he glared. Dave prepared to fight but instead Horvath growled, "What is he doing with you?"

Dave was stunned by the older sorcerer's words, "Wha-."

"What is Alaric doing with you?"

Dave looked back at the alchemist and then frowned, "Alright, that's it, what is it about Alaric?"

Horvath turned to Alaric and pointed his cane at him. The tip of his cane turn red as he spat, "He is a Zeckforic prisoner." With that Horvath vanished in a clap of thunder.


	8. destroy it

A/N: _Sorry for the long wait, have been swamped with mid-terms and other activities. _

* * *

Dave and Alaric walked back to the hideout a few steps apart. Dave was slightly ahead while Alaric trailed behind with his gauntlet hidden by the long sleeve of his trench coat. Dave knew that Horvath was a liar and a no good sorcerer who would do anything to have Dave's world collapse around him. But Dave felt an unfamiliar pain in his gut that made him rethink everything including himself. Was Alaric really a Zekeforic prisoner? Alaric seemed harmless but then again he had amnesia for Christ's sakes! Anything could have happened in Alaric's past that he didn't remember. Dave sighed, he would ask Balthazar again but if Balthazar refused he would have to take matters into his own hands.

Behind Dave Alaric was busy drowning in his own thoughts. He didn't want Dave to be mad much less Balthazar who he had tried to kill Horvath for. But Horvath was still powerful and defeating him would be a long shot for Alaric. He rubbed the small scar he had given himself thoughtfully and wanted to tell Dave that he was sorry that it would never happen again.

Back in Dave's lab Balthazar was reading over the letter again. It was only three days until Colture would send jailors to come and pick up the Soul Sphere by force if need be. Just then Balthazar looked up in time to see Penkral come though the door. The young sorcerer's eyes watched Balthazar as he got up.

"I heard about the letter," Penkral said without taking his eyes off the Merlinian.

Balthazar didn't need to know how Penkral had known. He really didn't care.

"And?" Balthazar asked coldly.

"Destroy it!"

Penkral's reply made Balthazar jump as he had said it with such force. Balthazar looked at the young sorcerer and saw that he was dead serious.

"Do it before they do," Penkral added.

"I'm not destroying the Soul Sphere," Balthazar said.

"Why not? It would be much easier."

Balthazar sighed, how could Penkral understand his predicament? He was only to the four hundred and thirtieth degree anyway, he needed to learn much. He felt something prob his mind and Balthazar whipped around and sent Penkral's mental picks back but it was too late Penkral had gotten what he had wanted.

"Really?" Penkral snarled, "You're going to use the Sphere for access into a prison?"

"It needs to be done."

"What? Alaric had no memory, what he doesn't know can't hurt him."

"But it can hurt Dave!"

Penkral looked at Balthazar and frowned before saying, "Do you really think that Colture will let you go into the prison with just Terra's spirit? No you need a prisoner an escaped prisoner."

"Which is where Alaric comes in," Balthazar added angrily.

"What has the alchemist done?"

Balthazar summoned over his Incantus and then opened it with a wave of his hand. Penkral walked over and then started to read. As he did his eyes grew bigger and bigger.

"That's impossible."

"Isn't it?"

Penkral turned away and then said, "I still think that you should destroy Terra's Soul."

"Why? Just because she didn't treat you well?"

Penkral frowned and took in a steady breath.

"If you only knew Balthazar."

Dave came to the entrance to the secret lab and was ready to put down the defensive spells when he turned to Alaric.

"Is it true?" Dave asked.

"What?" Alaric replied still half delving through his thoughts.

"You're a prisoner of Zekforic?"

Alaric sighed and said, "I"m not, or...I think I'm not."

"You're not?" Dave asked slowly.

"No...possibly no...hopefully no..."

Dave sighed and said, "You would tell me the truth right?"

Alaric looked into Dave's eyes and whispered, "I'll try." Dave nodded realizing that that was all he could ask for from an alchemist with amnesia. He waved his hands over the door and the defensive spells peeled away. Dave walked in and then Alaric followed.

"Why do you think Balthazar hates me?" Alaric asked puzzled.

Dave sighed, "I don't know, he won't tell me."

"I honestly didn't do anything wrong."

Dave waved his hands over the Disguise Spell and the fake entrance blew past him with a shine of golden light before revealing the true scene.

"I"m back," Dave shouted announcing his arrival. Balthazar melted from his hiding place and shook some dust out of his hair.

"Good," he said then he turned to see Alaric.

"Don't," Dave warned walking to the table. Balthazar turned away from the alchemist and then faced Dave before taking in a deep breath.

"I need to show you something," Balthazar said. Dave looked up to see a piece of parchment paper pushed at him. He took it and started to read, his eyes grew wide as he read.

"Can they really do this?"

Balthazar nodded, "And if we don't hand it over within three days we will be destroyed along with the Soul Sphere."

"Can they do _that_?"

Balthazar nodded, "The Zekforic is the main authority when it comes to magical beings."

"So...what do you want to do?"

Balthazar side glanced Alaric and then turned to Dave. He looked at his apprentice and sighed, he didn't want to anger Dave anymore as he knew that the black magic would show in his powers but he also wanted to warn Dave.

"We leave for tomorrow," Balthazar said.


End file.
